User talk:O Herman
lelias Lelias Melaven ACT 3 released. From a new UTAU user Hello. :3 Hope you don't mind my asking this. As a new user of this program, I've had a few problems. The most prevalent of these comes from the timing of the notes. I just configured the oto.ini, so could it possibly have something to do with the overlap time? The note is either too short, too long, or it sounds like Kaede's tripping over the notes. Regarding another issue, does her name make sense? Kaede Tsukuyomi. I'm aware that Kaede can mean "maple," but her color scheme doesn't match. I gave her this surname with her temperament in mind. It can differ as drastically as a maple tree's leaves in different weather, but is relatively placid. Tsukuyomi, "moon reader,"(or something like that...my Japanese is kind of a fail) comes from her personality and silver/lavender color scheme. Thanks for your help; I appreciate it. Reikyon 23:53, November 16, 2010 (UTC)Reikyon The kana is just wrong. http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Hana_Kodama That's "Hana Kyou Hibi.ku". I think Jisho might have been copy-pasted wrong (including the on'yomi/kun'yomi), but I don't know how to fix it according to the creator's wishes. Only dead fish go with the flow. 06:19, November 24, 2010 (UTC) baka question errr,, pls take care of me, im newbie here~ actually,, mmm,, utau wikia is for what?? o.O'' u.u No Signature 10:43, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I dunno~ Why isn´t Miko Mami´s release on the "Whats New" topic? Do I have to edit it myself? Cleanups Hello. The next year I'll not be as busy as now so I'm thinking of cleaning up the Utauloid list. Can I move characters which their authors have abondened or lost interests in to the category "decized"? The list is getting kinda chaotic. Damesukekun 16:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : You mean deceased? By all means, help is welcome! O Herman 19:53, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Backlogs Sorry guys if I haven't been replying as often. I'll get back to you guys as soon as I fix certain things.... O Herman 19:54, December 11, 2010 (UTC) A question. emI-I am sorry if it seems a bit. . . pestering, b-but I just made an UTAUloid a-and I want to know how to use those setup boxes like on http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Zanarixa ? I-I would ask my friend, but she isn't on. . . Stuff Sorry to bother you but this user persisits on an incorrect Japanese usage. She's beyond my control (sigh). Damesukekun 23:06, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :I've made a forcible correction that maintains the idea behind the character. Please check it out. O Herman 16:21, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Help! On the Wiki's page that gives instructions on how to download an UTAU, there's a link to the official UTAU website. There's also instructions to click on the ダウンロード link at that website to get to the place to download UTAU. Well, when I clicked on the ダウンロード link, it took me to a page that said "DNS ERROR!" There's no downloads there. Here's the link to that page: http://utau2008.xrea.jp/ If there's anything you can do, please help me! :I hear you. I'm getting similar complaints elsewhere. O Herman 02:20, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Trolling? Someone with an IP address of 78.145.241.56, also IP 74.171.140.250 had been trolling and leaving some very negative, untrue comments on the wiki page of Luna Ichine without consulting the creator. I cleaned it up already, but if there's anything you could do about the situation, it would be appreciated. Thankyou! Hotaru Marena I don't know exactly how to make such a template as by Oto's one. She is my other UTAU, but that doesn't matter now. I wanted something a awesome as hers. Can you help me plz? UTAU pages Sorry~ I just joined so I really have no idea how things work so far. I just made a page of the Japanese UTAU, "Matsuda Poine" and was wondering, do all pages have to be approved by someone before they are uploaded? (I can't find her page, so I figure that's the case.) Thanks for your time, ~SabrinaUtake Should we ban them? Sorry to bother you again, but Tree and Eert are insolent and cynical. Should we ban them? Damesukekun 10:04, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Please explain. As far as I've been told, their profiles are not to be taken seriously, and their voicebank has fans in YouTube. O Herman 11:32, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Formatting I've just joined today, and would like to make a page for my UTAUloid, CALYPSO. -Are there any specifications for the page? -How do I insert images? -Do I link my page (after it is completed) to the UTAUloid lists? Thank you ^^ Help please How can I put Kazuko Himitsune's release, on the "What's new" topic? I can't seem to edit that page. Kazuko-san 10:01, January 11, 2011 (UTC)Kazuko-san :Hmm, I'll post that for you. It was locked due to a prior vandalism. O Herman 06:27, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh thank you :D How can I edit that page without asking you to post this for me, post that? I sorta don't wanna disturb you or annoy you. Kazuko-san 06:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) not utau related question could you possibly tell me how to reply to messages on my talk page? MimicEtara 23:40, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Mimic What's New Homepage Problem How can i add my UTAU Kaika Tsuyoikoe to the "What's New" topic on the homepage? i added him a while ago and he's still not there :( a lot of people's one's are there and mine isn't...can i request for him to be put up there? :The front page is protected due to vandals. I guess I'll add it myself. O Herman 21:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks but... I would really like to thank you for putting Kaika Tsuyoikoe up on the "what's new" homepage :DD !! but he was released on December 30th of 2010...so can you add that too? it'd be really great for my first UTAU :) Japanese Language Abuse Meli7777 persisits on the wrong Japanese interpretations and ignores my messages again and again, giving me back no reply. You know, I've done hard work on Vocaloid wiki for accuracy and now I'm clearing UTAU wiki. Our aim is to build a faithful source for UTAU with the correct Japanese usage, isn't it? Her spreading Japanese misuse is a sort of vandal, isn't it? Anon users from Indonesia - maybe Meli7777 herself - are also editing wrong Japanese terms so should we set temporary locks on her pages? Damesukekun 14:07, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Locks on her page will do no good. As for her misuse, I will talk to this person; some people do not take things seriously until they are confronted. :Do one last edit. The next time they revert, you may suspend the user for insubordination and non-communication. O Herman 14:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. Before the last edits, I leave messages on talk pages of hers and her Utauloids and wait two or three days. If she has a stiff neck, I'll take the next step. Thank you. Damesukekun 14:25, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much!! I just want to thank you again for creating this great opportunity for my UTAU to be exposed to the world !! You are the best !! thank you SO MUCH !! *gives O Herman BIG BATCH OF COOKIES* !! Again, Domo Arigato Gozaimasu !! (sorry for like, totally spamming your page) >.< -Xane (Creator of UTAUloid Kaika Tsuyoikoe) Question about editing Hello O Herman, I have a question about editing. I was thinking of moving a few voicebanks to different Continent sections (See Overseas Voicebanks) and then deleting them off the "List of UTAUloids" page. Though I would also write which countries they're exactly from, what languages they sing in etc. Should I go ahead, or Keep them both on the UTAUloid page and the Continent they're listed in? Useless-tan 10:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :The Overseas Voicebanks page isn't part of the plan. Stick with the UTAUloids page for now. O Herman 20:02, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Vandal User:Alex4ever is renaming pages to his liking and sticking his own pages on there, adding nonsense information of his own. He has done this to Romeo, Yuugi Hakune, and others. Only dead fish go with the flow. 01:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Topic on illegal UTAU, Sofia, and a newbie question I think UTAU Sofia should be added separated from Lourdes on the blacklist so it would be clear to others that she should not be used. Also, there are those who may just skim the blacklist and miss the mention of UTAU Sofia. Also, as a newbie question, do I need to ask for permission before creating a page for my UTAU? Her name is Valkyrie, but I still need to finish her OTOs... ^_^; Gwenhwyfar 18:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC) User editing UTAU and putting hurtful things? @_@ Hi, I don't know if that "user editing UTAUs and putting hurtful things" is me because I don't exactly know my IP address. But just in case, I would like to inform you of my activity. I've been trying to set up the page for my UTAU, but having difficulty. I was trying to follow the same table format as the other UTAUs. I clicked on Defoko's page and clicked edit only to see how the table was set up. I did not edit any contents, only looked at how the set up worked and everything without hitting submit. I ended up getting frustrated and just copied Defoko's table and pasted it into my UTAU's page and editing the contents to info on my UTAU. I believe I looked at other UTAU's tables. How are they all exactly the same? I'm getting so frustrating setting up the page for my UTAU that I'm about to cry. I wish somebody can help me but, obviously, I don't think I'll get help if I trying asking you for assistance or try asking a question in the forum of this community because I'll just be ignored. T_T Gwenhwyfar 06:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I've been busy lately due to irl stuff and because of the Lourdes incident. Use the profiler in Pageless UTAUloids to set up your page. O Herman 07:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : ::Oh, thank you so much! ;u; I can finally go without a headache. Sorry for bothering you like this. I'm helping out a bit with the Lourdes situation as well... Gwenhwyfar 17:42, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Trouble Uploading Photos I'm sorry to bother you again. I seem to be having trouble uploading any sort of image from my computer onto wiki. Whenever I attempt to upload an image, the computer seems to load and then drops the task without doing anything. It's really frustrating because I don't want to keep Valkyrie faceless forever! >.< Gwenhwyfar 04:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :use another browser or upload via proxy. O Herman 06:56, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : ::Thank you so much! ^_^ Gwenhwyfar 15:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Packaging Hi there, My UTAUloid is almost near completion and I was wondering, how do I package him? I've never done anything like this before, so a bit of guidance would be greatful. I have WinRAR if it has anything to do with that. Thanks! XD Utsuhaku 02:27, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Use that WinRAR and toss all wav files into it. And if you have an oto.ini, toss it in as well. :You'll probably want to put in a readme.txt as well. O Herman 04:49, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Ban hey i know why you blocked me its just that i wanted to make a utauloid myself but i was just to confused on what to say so i needed my older brother to help me instead his help made me get blocked im sorry and we wont ever do it again :Identify yourself first. O Herman 20:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC) About Nadeshiko Murasaki~ I am wondering if it possible to uh... un-abandon her? ;u; Cause I have time to take care of her now, and I'm gonna work with her vb when I come home today... If It's not okay, then let it be c: That's all! ;u; Saigone Mato Is Saigone Mato really a voicebank from Japan? The creator uses poor Japanese, and before anonymous users couldn't edit the page, it clearly said '' voicebank from Mexico'' and then it said voicebank from Japan. Am I just stupid or -- 09:42, February 17, 2011 (UTC)